Nakushite Shimatta
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Pelajar pada umumnya mengenyam cinta monyet dibangku SMA, namun hal yang brbda terjadi pada Akasuna Sasori. Ini hanyalah kisah sang pemuda merah maroon, dengan gadis merah muda. /FIRST FF/ Baca dulu aja


**Nakushite Shimata (Segalanya telah hilang)**

**Stacie Kaniko©**

**This story belong to me, casts belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto and I belong to God.**

**Standard warning applied.**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because its sinning!**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Happy reading ^^**

Sesosok lelaki muda termangu dibalkon rumahnya, wajahnya menghadap ke langit malam yang ramai dengan cahaya samar para bintang. Dewi malam tidak menampakan dirinya malam itu, awan-awan tetap menjaganya dari tatapan sang lelaki ber_**surai**_ merah.

Angin malam berdesir, membuat _**surai**_ merah lelaki itu tergerak, akan tetapi wajahnya tetap tidak berubah—hanya wajah datarnya yang menyambut angin sejuk itu.

Sesaat ia memandang kearah barat, ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat cepat meluncur dari angkasa—Bintang jatuh. Ditatapnya sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Angin kembali berdesir menghantam wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

"Sasori," nampak seorang wanita tua dari balik pintu, dipandangi punggung cucunya sesaat, "kau tidak masuk? Sudah malam."

Sasori membuka matanya, dan berbalik, "Ya, ayo nek."

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

"Berisik Ino-_**chan**_! Ini semua salahmu!" omel seorang gadis bermata _**Emerald**_ indah pada temannya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal.

"Apa katamu?! Siapa suruh kau meninggalkan buku catatanku dikamarmu! Kita telat karenamu, _**Forehead**_!" Gadis ber_**surai blonde**_ panjang itu balas membentak.

"Apa katamu? _**Pig**_, Ino _**pig**_!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Gendut!"

"Aku langsing!"

"Bisa hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" Muncul seorang pemuda ber_**surai **_merah dari balik pohon besar dibelakang sekolah, ditatapnya kedua gadis itu enggan, "Berhentilah merusak ketenangan orang lain." pemuda itu berbalik, dan pergi.

Kedua gadis itu—Sakura dan Ino—menatap punggung sang pemuda sampai tak terlihat lagi dalam diam.

"I.. Ino-_**chan**_, apa kau tahu dia siapa?" Gadis ber_**surai**_ merah muda itu menghadap temannya perlahan, "Apa dia hantu penjaga pohon ini? Kenapa tampan sekali." wajahnya memucat menyatakan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"_**Baka no**_ Saku-_**chan**_! Dia _**senpai**_ kita, siswa XI-I, Akasuna Sasori!" Jelas Ino yang tiba-tiba histeris, "Dia senpai tampan yang sangat terkenaaaal."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, begitulah sifat sahabatnya satu ini, terlalu cepat tertarik. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat wajah senpai temuannya, _**Apa dia tidur didekat pohon?**_

dipandanginya sekitar sampai akhirnya tersadar, "Ino-_**chan**_, cepat bawa embernya! kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas," dengan panik gadis merah muda itu membawa pel-annya, dan lari tergesa-gesa.

"Hey, _**forehead **_tunggu!"

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sasori, lelaki muda itu tengah memegangi kepalanya, dipejamkan kedua matanya seraya memijit kepalanya perlahan.

"Oi danna, kau kumat lagi? _**Un**_," laki-laki ber_**surai**_ panjang yang terlihat cantik itu membatalkan _**passing**_nya ketika melihat sosok temannya, ia hendak menghampiri.

Sasori lantas berhenti, dan menjatuhkan kedua tangannya kesisi tubuhnya, "_**stay away**_," dengan cepat membuka matanya, "_**Daijobu**_."

Ia sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit sebelum dengan cepat merubah ekspresi diwajahnya menjadi datar, dam mengangkat sebelah tangannya—_**code**_ meminta bola.

Tak butuh waktu lama, permainan kembali stabil. Deidara adalah teman dekat bagi Sasori, setidaknya hanya dia yang bisa dipercayakan untuk menyimpan rahasia Sasori. Tak begitu berbeda dengan Deidara, ia telah menganggap Sasori sebagai danna—seniornya.

Segala yang berhubungan dengan Sasori pastilah diketahui oleh Deidara, rumor mengatakan bahwa Sasori penyuka sesama jenis, namun itu semua terbantahkan kala Deidara mengamuk. Sayang sekali, meski Deidara sampai berperang dengan fans Sasori, sang empu yang dihebohkan tak pernah peduli—atau mungkin—tak mau ambil pusing.

Petinggi OSIS saat itu memutuskan untuk sparing Basket dilapangan—tak luput Akasuna Sasori ikut serta. Tambahan, dimana ada Akasuna Sasori, disana ada Deidara.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

"Hei saku-_**chan**_, coba lihat kelapangan basket disana, Sasori-_**senpai **_sedang bermain," Ino menarik lengan Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa sementara yang ditariknya hanya pasrah saja.

"Oh, lihat! _**Senpai-tachi**_ itu tampan semua," erang si_**blonde**_ Ino kala melihat seniornya tengah bermain. Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya, dan menatap ke lelaki ber_**surai**_ hitam panjang yang tengah men-_**shooting**_ bola ke _**ring**_ lawan.

"Itu Itachi-_**san**_, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke," gumamnya pelan. Cepat-cepat digelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap kelain objek. Ia tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya, hanya kenangan pahit yang membuat hatinya terluka.

Ino tidak menyadari apa yang sahabatnya gumamkan, hanya sibuk cengengesan melihat para _**Senpai**_nya. Sakura yang berasa tak ditanggapi hanya berdecak kesal, dan memandang fokus kearah lelaki yang mencolok dimatanya, Akasuna Sasori.

_**Dia tinggi tegap, kulit putih susu, matanya, ah—**_ dia memukul kepalanya perlahan, tak ingin mengakui _**Senpai**_ temuannya tadi pagi memiliki iris yang sungguh memikat, sedangkan sang _**Inner**_nya tengah menyemangatinya.

_**Tampan bukan si Akasuna itu**_? Sang _**Inner**_ mulai antusias.

'Diam kau Inner baka, dia biasa' elaknya dalam hati, dan terjadilah pergulatan dalam dirinya.

_**Aku ini kau, Baka! Kalau kubilang tampan kau juga berpikir begitu.**_

'Siapa bilang?! Pergi dan jangan kau ganggu aku!'

_**Kenapa kau mengelak? Kau suka kan?**_

'Apa katamu?!'

"Hei saku-_**chan**_, kau kenapa?" Ino menatapnya heran, "apa kau mulai gila, heh? Ekspresimu aneh."

"Diamlah!"

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

"Sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar, kau tidak laku ya." Hidan melontarkan pernyataan sarkastis pada Sasori yang tengah meneguk minuman botolnya, sayang sekali tak ada respon positif, wajahnya seolah-olah menunjukan ekspresi seperti tidak ada yang berbicara padanya.

"Walaupun tampangmu pas-pasan, menurutku masih ada yang naksir denganmu, tapi kau _**gak kasih**_ respon," Kali ini Zetsu—si manusia _**albino**_—menyahut, dipandangnya Lelaki ber_**surai **_merah itu bosan, "kau masih normalkan?"

"Berpacaran hanya buang-buang waktu, " jawabnya dengan cuek yang biasa lalu mengusapkan handuk kewajahnya sebagai tanda ia selesai berbicara.

Hidan yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal, "_**Jerk**_."

Deidara hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan tersebut, diam-diam dipandanginya wajah Sasori. Ia adalah orang yang cerewet, namun untuk pembahasan ini dia lebih memilih bungkam.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sakura memandang sekeliling, bangku-bangku yang telah di-isi siswa-siswi yang tengah makan siang. Ino telah mengambil jatah makan siangnya terlebih dahulu ketika Sakura masih mengantri sebagai alasan ia sangat kelaparan karena tidak sarapan.

_**Ino pig kau ada dimana grr…**_.

Ia berjalan—sambil menggenggam segelas _**Cappucino**_, dan _**Burger**_ yang baru dibelinya tadi—kearah deretan bangku yang telah diisi oleh para _**senpai**_nya, lalu memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu dengan cepat sampai ia melihat lelaki yang tengah duduk dipinggir bangku yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Sesaat iris _**Emerald**_nya bersiborok dengan iris _**Hazel **_yang terlihat damai itu, tapi tak lama karena dengan cepat Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan dihadapannya.

"Lihat! Itu Sasori-_**senpai**_!"

"Ayo kesana dan minta foto! Sapa tahu ia sedang berbaik hati."

"Sasori-_**saaaaan**_,"

Tak sempat Sakura membalikan badan untuk melihat para wanita penggemar Sasori, ia terdorong dari belakang.

**Byuurr…**

Segelas _**Cappucino**_ Haruno Sakura sukses membasuh wajah milik Akasuna Sasori serta seragamnya. Dengan ekspresi_** shock**_ Sakura memandangi lelaki dihadapannya.

Basah, dan terperangah—dia Akasuna Sasori.

Seketika pusat perhatian kantin itu terarah pada deretan bangku kelas senior, puluhan pasang mata memandang kearah tempat kerusuhan kecil itu dengan mata terbelalak, bahkan ada yang tersedak, —mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi ini nyata.

"… Gadis kepala merah muda itu menumpahkannya! Lihat!"

"Berani sekali cari gara-gara dengan para _**senpai**_,"

"Wah wah, lihat si Akasuna!"

"Apa yang akan terjadi, ya?"

"Dia murid tingkat satu, kan?"

"Kalau tak salah dia teman sekelasku."

Bisik-bisik memenuhi penjuru ruangan, banyak reaksi berbeda-beda yang ditunjukan oleh sang penonton, Ino yang baru menyadari sahabatnya terkena musibah itu hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau menumpahkannya?" Tanya Konan yang telah mengendalikan mimik wajahnya.

"Oi danna, kau tidak apa-apa? _**Un**_," Deidara menatap kasihan temannya itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan si jidat lebar ini." sahut Hidan yang menopangkan tangannya dimeja.

".. _**Go—Gomenassai senpai**_, tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja, salah satu penggemar anda menyenggol tangan saya," gadis ber_**surai**_ merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya, tegang.

"Bukan aku yang jelas."

"Iya, aku jauh darinya."

"Aku tidak merasa menyenggolnya."

"Mungk—."

"Cukup," sergah lelaki muda yang sedari tadi diam dengan nada monotonnya. Kembali para penggemar berisik itu diam, dan seisi kantin kembali dipenuhi bisik-bisik, "lupakan saja." Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan kantin.

Dengan nyali yang tinggal seperempat itu, Sakura menatap memohon maaf kepada teman-teman Sasori yang semeja dengan pemuda itu. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika memandang tatapan intimidasi Pain, cepat-cepat dialihkannya kearah Itachi yang tengah menyantap kembali makanannya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa disekitarnya.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Pemuda ber_**surai**_ merah itu menatap pantulan dirinya—dicermin Toilet sekolah—lagi, _**Surai**_nya tengah basah setelah ia basuh dengan air bersih, ia juga terpaksa meminta izin nanti kenapa Hatake_** Sensei**_ karena tidak memakai almameternya yang basah.

Digenggamnya almameter lalu berjalan kepintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis bermata _**Emerald**_ itu menghadangi jalannya seraya menyodorkan handuk kecil.

"_**Gomenassai Senpai**_, saya benar-benar menyesal. Saya juga akan terima jika senpai ingin memberi pelajaran untuk saya," ujarnya lirih sambil memandangi ubin. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk memandang wajah yang mungkin menatap marah padanya.

Sasori mengambil handuk itu, dan mengusapkannya pada wajah serta _**Surai**_nya sementara Sakura tetap menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat semenjak insiden di kantin tadi. _**Andai saja tadi tidak mencari Ino pig, sial!**_ Runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Lelaki itu menyodorkan handuk itu ketangan Sakura, "_**Arigatou**_," ia melenggang meninggalkan gadis itu yang terdiam kaku.

_**Apa katanya tadi? Apa tidak salah ucap? Yatuhan, senpai itu baik sekali**_. Oh, bahkan Sakura tak bias mengucapkan apa-apa setelah mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah. Namun cepat-cepat ia melangkah kekelas.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sosok dengan rambut merah _**maroon**_ itu memandangi langit, _**sunrise**_. Ditatapnya langit keunguan itu seksama. Ia selalu memuji keindahan langit, ia menyukai awan-awan pagi, langit biru cerah disiang hari, cahaya ke oranye-merahan disaat _**Twilight**_—rembang petang—ataupun sang bulan, dan para pengawalnya—bintang.

Diamatinya garis-garis abstrak dilangit dalam diam sampai ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan hidungnya. Ia menyentuh hidungnya, dan merasakan setetes _**liquid **_keluar dari hidungnya. Ia memandangi tangannya yang terbalur cairan merah—mimisan, hatinya mencelos.

"Sial."

Dengan cepat diusapnya hidung dengan punggung tangannya, dan masuk kekamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sakura menatap halaman belakang sekolah itu perlahan, mengedarkan pandangannya sampai menemukan pohon besar tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan _**senpai**_ baik hatinya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa pada jam seginilah ia menemukan sang _**senpai**_.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain yang membungkus _**bento**_, apakah ia terlalu percaya diri dan kurang sopan sehingga menghampirinya? Bahwa ia cukup percaya diri muncul dihadapannya? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa cukup senang, dan lega mengetahui bahwa Sasori ternyata senpai yang berhati baik.

Setelah menarik nafas, ia berjalan perlahan kearah pohon itu. Ia menegak ludahnya sebelum mengitari pohon tersebut. Dengan kepastian yang cukup mantap, ia mengitari pohon yang perkiraan diameternya 2 m dengan perlahan.

Ia menahan nafasnya kala melihat _**Senpai **_ber_**surai **_merahnya tengah bersandar seraya menutup matanya. Perlahan ia mulai berjongkok, dan memandangi wajah lelaki muda tersebut.

_**Tidur? Wajahnya tenang sekali. Sayang sekali ia menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan bola matanya itu.**_ ia terus memandanginya dengan seksama sampai ia tersentak, wajahnya memerah, _**Ino benar, dia tampan, wajahnya manis sekali,**_

Sakura terus mendekat, memperhatikan wajah yang empunya masih tidak tahu jikalau wajahnya tengah ditatap dengan seksama oleh seorang gadis. Sampai tak lama kemudian lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau—,"

Sakura tersentak kedua kalinya dan cepat-cepat mundur, "_**go-gomen**_ telah mengganggu tidur siang senpai," dengan kepercayaan yang masih setengah-setengah ia menatap wajah Sasori.

Sekilas ada sebeset ekspresi yang jarang sekali muncul di wajahnya, lelaki itu cepat-cepat menggerakan bola matanya, menatap obyek lain selain gadis dihadapannya lalu mengendalikan ekspresinya lagi. Ia menatap Sakura lagi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Ditatapnya gadis itu seraya menuntut penjelasan.

_**Lelaki yang tak banyak omong,**_ Sakura terperangah sebentar. "Aku datang kesini untuk memberikan tanda permintaan maaf," ia cepat-cepat menjulurkan _**Bento**_nya, "Mohon maaf." ujarnya sedikit bersemangat walau ia hanya memandang rumput yang diinjaknya.

Tak ada pergerakan. Sakura mulai merasa canggung ketika_** Bento**_ yang ia sodorkan tidak direspon sama sekali. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah senpainya.

**Deg!**

Pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat tatapan dingin _**senpai **_ber_**surai **_merah itu. Itu bukan ekspresi yang biasa, pancaran matanya juga tidak biasa, lebih dingin hingga membekukan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya terperangah.

"Kau pengganggu. Berhentilah menggangguku, dan pergi dari hadapanku. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita saling mengenal." Sasori bangkit, dan menatap dingin Sakura lalu pergi.

Sakura terduduk lemas, _**bento**_nya jatuh dari genggamannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah dengan _**surai**_nya.

_**Bukan hanya memalukan, tapi juga menyakitnyan… menyebalkan…**_

Air mata merebak, perasaan sakit kembali menggerogoti hatinya. _**Senpai **_yang ia kagumi baru saja menyatakan pernyataan intimidasi, _**Sial, berhenti menangis! Cengeng sekali kau.**_

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

"Saku-_**chan**_, _**come on**_,_**Wake up**_! Kita tidak boleh telat lagi!" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sakura yang dilapisi selimut hingga lebih mirip seperti kepompong raksasa.

"Ino _**pig**_, pergilah! Aku tidak mau bangun! Tidak mau sekolah!" Bentak gadis itu dengan suara serak yang teredam oleh selimut.

"Bangun, _**forehead**_!" Dengan paksa Ino menggunakan tenaga kudanya untuk menarik selimut temannya itu. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah.

Ino menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sungguh mengerikan, rambut acak-acakan dengan bayangan hitam dibawah matanya yang sembab, ia menatap ngeri pada Sakura, dan bertanya lambat-lambat "Kau… Kenapa Saku-_**chan**_?"

_**Emerald**_ Sakura terlihat sayu, dari ekspresinya ia terlihat enggan menjawabnya, "patah hati."

"Haaah?"

Sakura menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami, serta perasaan yang merayap dihatinya. Ino mencerna semua poin yang diceritakan sahabatnya sampai ia reflek melihat jam dinding, dan berteriak histeris, "KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sakura mengepel lantai koridor sekolah dengan wajah muram, penampilan, dan wajahnya hanya setingkat cukup lebih baik daripada saat dirumahnya tadi pagi. Setidaknya rambutnya cukup rapi, dan memakai seragam yang bersih, tak lebih. Kerutan, dan tantung mata serta sembab dimatanya tetap terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Hey, _**forehead**_, jangan melamun terus! Bantu aku mengganti airnya."

"_**Hum**_? Ayo."

Mereka menggotong ember yang cukup besar berdua, mereka melewati ruang kelas kelas X, dan XI. Secara reflek Sakura memperhatikan ruang XI-I ketika melewatinya, _**Emerald**_nya bergerak-gerak memandang siswa-siswi disana, tapi ketika dicarinya lelaki bersurai merah, nihil. Gelombang kekecewaan melintas dihatinya.

"_**Huh**_! Kenapa toilet jauh sekali sih, mau ditaruh dimana wajah cantikku ketika para _**senpai**_ melihatku harus mengepel koridor," Ino mulai mengerang tidak jelas.

Sakura tidak menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu, ia terus memikirkan _**senpai**_nya yang _**double character**_ satu itu, bagaimana bisa sifatnya berubah secepat itu? Dilema melandanya, apakah ia harus membenci _**senpai**_nya karena telah berkata begitu atau memaafkannya, dan berfikir _**positive**_?

Lagipula saat itu memang kesalahan Sakura, walau tak begitu murni.

Ino tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat 2 lelaki dihadapannya, Sakura yang terus melamun lantas berhenti juga secara paksa karena ember yang mereka pegang berdua menjadi berat.

"Ada apa Ino-_**chan**_?" Sakura melihat Ino yang memandang lurus kedepan langsung mengikuti arah pandangannya, seketika gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersentak.

Sasori tengah menatapnya, ada Deidara disisinya. Lagi-lagi Sasori menatap dingin nyaris seperti tatapan dendam pada Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergidik. Ino yang telah mengerti situasi ingin sekali menarik sahabatnya jauh-jauh dari senpai ber_**surai**_ merah itu tetapi masih sangsi.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Sasori, wajahnya pucat, keringat yang diperkirakan Sakura ialah keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis lelaki itu, cahaya matanya juga sedikit redup. Dengan sekejap Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang sakit.

Dengan memberanikan diri, ia melepaskan genggaman ember ditangannya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasori, membuat laki-laki itu sedikit was-was, "Mau apa kau?"

Deidara yang menatap Sasori, dan Sakura bergantian jadi sedikit cemas. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura? Dan mengapa ia cemas secara tiba-tiba begitu?

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, jarak 1 meter memisahkan mereka. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan, dimasukannya tangan ke kantong almameternya, dan mengeluarkan saputangan merah mudanya, "Mungkin _**senpai **_but—."

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Berhenti menggangguku. Gadis merepotkan," dengan cepat Sasori berjalan melewati gadis itu sedangkan Deidara yang mengikuti Sasori hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menilai. Tak butuh waktu lama, sang lelaki—yang anehnya tak pernah terkena razia rambut panjang itu—pirang melangkah meninggalkan 2 gadis itu.

**Singgg…..**

Koridor itu hening. Sakura kembali menjatuhkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya. _**Liquid**_ dari matanya mulai menerobos pertahanan kelopak mata sang gadis, ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, seolah menahan air mata yang berebak. Ino meletakan ember itu lalu maju memeluk bahu sahabatnya itu.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

"Saso-_**kun**_," Seorang gadis berambut biru berjepit bunga putih menatap punggung temannya itu.

Lelaki itu lantas berhenti, "Ya?"

"Aku baru saja selesai membaca laporan dan persentase siswa-siswi yang keluar masuk UKS", ia menatap ragu punggung temannya itu. "Belakangan ini kau sering sekali kesana".

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, sudah jelas sifat Sasori selalu begitu, ia berusaha memahaminya, dan berjalan mendekat, "Kau sakit apa? Dilaporan itu kau sering kehilangan kesadaran, dan mimisan", dengan ragu ia menyentuh bahu Sasori.

"Tidak tahu", lelaki itu menepis tangan Konan perlahan, "Deidara tengah menungguku, _**Jaa**_." ia berjalan meninggalkan Konan yang terpaku dibelakangnya.

"Mana mungkin tidak tahu. Saso-kun, kenapa kau selalu tertutup?" Gadis itu menghela nafas, dan kembali memasuki ruang UKS.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sakura berjalan dikoridor sekolah sendiri, Ino tidak masuk karena sakit. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap para penggemar Sasori yang sibuk membalas dendam padanya karena insiden kantin tempo hari.

**Prak!**

"Ahahaha rasakan itu, rambut norak!"

"Lihat lihat, pasti sekarang tubuhnya berbau busuk!"

"Siapa suruh kau menyiram _**Senpai**_ milik kami!"

Sebuah telur busuk mendarat dikepala Sakura, tempurungnya jatuh perlahan sementara gadis itu masih _**Shock**_.

_**Kami-sama, apa lagi ini**_?

Sakura berbalik, dan melihat para penggemar Sasori tengah memegangi telur-telur busuk yang lain seraya menyeringai. Sakura menunjuka ekspresi datarnya, "apa mau kalian?"

Seorang gadis diantara mereka menyahut, tapi tidak didengarkan oleh Sakura yang mematung melihat Sasori tengah menatapnya dibelakang mereka, berhenti berjalan, dan memperhatikan kejadian dihadapannya.

Sasori menutup matanya sebentar, dan memijat pelipisnya—entah tiba-tiba merasa sakit atau sedang berfikir—,tak lama ia membuka matanya. Wajah datar yang biasa ia tunjukan muncul kembali. Ia melenggang meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berkata ataupun melakukan apapun. Deidara dibelakangnya menatap Sakura iba sebelum kembali mengekori Sasori.

Batin gadis itu mencelos, _**tak bisakah ia jadi pahlawan barang sekali ini? Laki-laki jahat!**_ Ia kembali menatap menantang kearah gerombolan penggemar Sasori, "apa? Lakukan saja! Lakukan LAGI!"

Para gadis itu menyeringai puas, dan melempari gadis ber_**surai**_ merah muda itu. Gadis itu hanya menghalangi dengan tangannya telur-telur yang mengarah kekepalanya.

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Lelaki ber-iris _**Aquamarine**_ berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya dikoridor. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan kearah gadis itu, dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja? _**Un**_," dengan canggung Deidara membuka obrolan. Ia mencari sesuatu didalam almameternya, dan mengeluarkan saputangan putihnya.

Sekilas gadis itu memandang pemuda dihadapannya, tapi tak lama ia menundukan wajahnya lagi, kecewa. Deidara yang bingung hanya memandang kasihan bercampur kesal itu langsung mengelapkan saputangannya kekepala merah muda itu dengan cepat.

"Maaf terlambat, _**un**_."

"…"

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara? _**Un**_."

"Pergilah, _**senpai**_."

"Tidak mau, _**un**_." Deidara mengusap cepat kearah wajah si gadis. Terlalu canggung untuknya melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan ini. Lagipula mereka tidak saling kenal.

Deidara yang tak tahu harus apa lagi akhirnya melemparkan saputangannya frustasi lalu merengkuh pipi gadis itu perlahan. Dilihatnya mata _**Emerald **_itu basah, "Oi! Jangan nangis, _**un**_. Cengeng sekali kau kepala merah muda, _**un**_."

"Kubilang pergi," bantahnya lirih. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan asing yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kubilang tidak mau! _**Un**_," lelaki bersurai pirang itu menatap sekeliling wajah Sakura, "Kau jelek sekali, bau pula, _**un**_."

Mau tak mau Sakura terdiam, dan tertawa kecil, sebenarnya ia kesal karena harus melunak dihadapan senpainya satu ini, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Deidara memandang _**horror**_ Sakura, "kau gila ya? Dihina malah tertawa, _**un.**_" perlahan dia melepaskan rengkuhan tangan dipipi Sakura.

"Hinaan yang itu terlalu sering untukku, aku sudah kebal—ah tapi aku tidak bau!"

"Fintah! _**Un**_."

***** Stacie_Nakushite Shimata *****

Sakura, dan Ino mengobrol ceria dikantin, seperti biasa lagi. Para penggemar Sasori masih kesal dengan mereka, atau lebih mengarah ke Sakura tapi sudah tidak melakukan hal _**criminal**_ lagi setelah diwanti-wanti Deidara dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura menatap lelaki ber_**surai **_merah disebelah Deidara, diam-diam ia tetap memperhatikan orang yang ia benci itu, Sasori.

Sasori sadar ia diperhatikan, dan dengan siapa pula ia diperhatikan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergeser lebih dekat dengan Konan, dan mengacak-acak _**surai**_ gadis itu sambil bercengkrama riang.

Wajah Konan memerah, dan merespon _**positive**_ pada lelaki itu. Ia sengaja mengoleskan saus kesudut bibir Sasori yang reflek menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menggerutu. Tak biasa, meja yang mereka duduki lebih bersuasana _**friendly**_, tak seperti biasa.

Sakura langsung menekuk wajahnya, dan membuang muka cepat-cepat, menggigigt rotinya dengan kesal. Semua gerakannya diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Deidara.

Lelaki bermata _**Aquamarine**_ itu tersenyum, dan terus memperhatikan Sakura.

**Tsuzuku**

_**minna**_, jika sempat menemukan fic ini disebuah acc wordpress pribadi dgn _**clue**_ (?) : CDK, itu _**acc **_saya _ namun disini sudah di_**edit**_, jadi lebih enak baca di acc FFn saya hoho ^^

Sekedar iseng, nakushitte shimata itu juga bisa artinya I've lost you.

_**its my first anime fanfic, debut debut :B **_oleh karena itu_**, **_**bahasa yang masih belum ada apa-apanya, atau pembawaan cerita yang agak aneh,**__**mohon dimaafkan ^^**

saya masih_** SANGAT BUTUH REVIEW SENPAI-TACHI SEKALIAN, TERUTAMA YANG MENGANDUNG UNSUR KRITIK MEMBANGUN, bukan FLAME **___

**hohoho,**_** leave me a Review, please. Your review is my spirits.**_

**Regard,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
